


Who's Dan??

by Phanismylife21



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Scared phil, Schizophrenia, Shy Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanismylife21/pseuds/Phanismylife21
Summary: Phil has been in Manchester home for the troubled for 4 years now trying to become better. Will he go back to normal or will he meet someone who will change his life forever?I suck at summariesTHIS WILL PROBABLY NEVER BE FINISHED





	1. Mysterious boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dan or Phil nor am I medical professional at all this is all just for fun to get my mind off things.  
> This is my first fan fiction so there will probably be spelling errors.  
> If you read this far thank you please comment feedback.

Today was like any other day in Manchester. Outside it was storming with lightning and thunder going off every 4 minutes. Usually when there were days like this the patients would be in the game room doing crafts or playing video games but not Phil Lester. Phil was sitting on his bed listening to Muse on his mini CD player he got for "good behavior".All of a sudden he heard a loud scream in the hallway, usually this was Linda screaming but Phil knew it wasn't her. Phil slowly went into the hallway to see a kid his age with brown eyes and a fringe in a T-shirt with a ring on it with black pants. "Let go of me you bloody peasant!" The boy screamed. His father Phil was guessing was holding him down so he could sign him in. "Sir can you make him stop yelling so he don't disturb the other patients "the nurse said quietly. All of a sudden Fionna came running into his room. Fionna was redhead with blue eyes which is he guesses a rare combination. Hey Phil what are you staring at? She asked. Phil kept staring at the hallway anyway. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Author's Note: Should I keep going with this or just leave it there? I'm going to try to update as much as possible. Thank you for reading


	2. New Roomate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠: Contains mentions of abuse and alcohol abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to try and write another chapter for my first fanfic ever who's Dan I hope you enjoy and please give feedback

The very next day Phil heard three knocks on the door a thing all the nurses do but when he opened the door he saw the brown haired guy from before.   
"Hey can I come in ?" Asked the nervous boy  
"Sure come right in I'm Phill by the way" He said trying to have a conversation.  
"Hi I'm Dan and I'm your new room mate" the boy said with his hands shaking.  
Phil lead Dan Into the room and told him to sit on the bed. Dan made himself comfortable as Phil started showing him his bookshelf, posters on the wall mostly on Muse, and his stuffed lion named Lion that he kept on his bed just in case he ever felt upset. His lion was his comfort toy that we used when he was mad he would punch the lion. If he was sad he would hug the lion and it always made him feel much better. This lion his nurse Sara gave him the first time he came with his father. His father though was drunk and high at the same time where he could barly walk so this is were his what his nurses call "visions". His father used to abuse his mother until she finally died from blood loss. Him and Dan sat there in silence for ten minutes before Dan disappeared again....

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep this fanfic going or should I stop now??  
> Please give feedback


End file.
